


A little sympathy

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Boy Park Chanyeol, Flirty Byun Baekhyun, Imprinting, M/M, Mentioned bullying, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: The alpha truthfully couldn’t find words to fathom why someone would do this to this omega, because he was gorgeous even stumbling over tears.“Do you want me to fuck them up?” Was Chanyeol's first reaction.(Or in which a random, crying omega hugs him, and Chanyeol is a bad boy with a warm heart)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	A little sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Chanyeol was doing his own thing.

He, Sehun, and Yifan smoking beside a dumpster to the side of a free concert at their university.

The only reason the three alphas were even at such a concert was because Yifans boyfriend - not yet mated but Chanyeol knew they would be soon because he was fucking tired of hearing the man talk about his knot and getting some - had whined up a storm for the man to take him to this shitty pop concert.

It wasn’t their vibe, and it wasn’t Luhan’s vibe either, but sure enough the omega was decked out in the most bubblegum outfit they’d ever seen the omega in _ever_ and jumping along with some of his friends within eyesight.

Yifan was a good alpha despite everyone’s assumptions of the trio, and he wouldn’t have just told Luhan no, but he’d basically dragged Sehun and Chanyeol into it with a _guys, you’re not just going to fucking leave me to listen to that shit, right?_

Chanyeol kind of regretted being a good friend because he felt a headache coming on from all the people and the scents floating around.

The music was shitty anyways, some pop girl group that's high pitched singing was hurting his ears. 

“Imma go get Lu,” Yifan commented, stubbing out his cigarette against the side of the metal dumpster, sighing all the while.

Sehun snickered at him and it led the elder to shove him on the arm harshly because even he wasn’t in the mood for this fucking concert.

“You think we could ditch him,” Sehun asked, rubbing his arm with a glare at Yifan's back, “You know he’s just gonna fuck Luhan in the backseat of your car again. That shit just got cleaned.” 

Chanyeol grimaced at the reminder, stepping on his cigarette and tucking his hands into his pockets. “Fuck. Go steal my keys back from him, he took them earlier because he fucking knew we’d leave his ass.” 

Sehun grinned triumphantly, “Be back in a minute, I’m fucking starving.” 

Chanyeol barely gave a nod of acknowledgement, twisting his lighter around in his pocket.

He really was pissed. It was a Saturday night and they should be getting drunk or at least doing _something_ productive.

Because despite the rumors that circulated around them, they were still trying to get a fucking degree and _weren’t_ failing out of classes as everyone suspected.

In fact, Chanyeol had an A in all of his major art classes.

Just because he smoked and drank and _yes_ he’d knotted some omega girl in the living room at a party two years ago _didn’t_ mean that he was trying to permanently ruin his life.

As if too deep in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice a small form running up behind him, nor the heavy and frantic breathing until arms were wrapping around his back and hugging his spine through his leather jacket.

Chanyeol startled and thought he was about to get into another fight this week, straightening up and trying to turn around but the arms were tight and the whimpering filling his ears was too concerning.

No alpha or beta that tried to fight him ever did _this_ nor did they smell like literal morning dew so he dropped his guard.

Until he realized that whoever this was was holding onto him so tight, all the weight of the person on his back and the breathing was getting heavier and Chanyeol _knew_ what the sound of someone passing out was.

“Hey! Hey, hey, let go, hey, let me go, omega.” 

It wasn’t really a demand, more of a worried tone than anything, but it caused the figure to release him and immediately it confirmed his suspicions that some random omega had just attacked him.

A very, very pretty omega that had red tinted lips parted and was _panicking._

Visually he was wobbling and his face was a light red, his breath was wheezing and his hands were now tugging on the black silk choker around his neck.

This was most definitely the type of omega he’d go for, sweet and cute, a button nose and sharp, piercing eyes layered heavily with eyeliner and his dark brown hair covering his forehead.

But this _wasn’t_ quite the circumstance.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol whispered before quickly grabbing the omega before he fell onto his face, pulling him more away from the loud music and lights even if he probably looked fucking suspicious as all hell. “Hey. You’re okay, you’re okay. What’s wrong?” 

The omegas eyes were filled with tears as Chanyeol held him up, then the other was leaning forward to press into his chest and _holy shit_ this hot stranger was scenting him.

This wasn’t ideal, but Chanyeol didn’t actually care about having the others scent on him for a bit because the scent was that enchanting. 

But also, the omega must be just so terrified right now, absolutely shaking with his panic attack and Chanyeol wasn’t a dick.

He just let the omega into his chest and pet his hair when the smaller snuggled into his leather jacket with black nail polished fingers holding it apart to fit inside.

“Are you hurt? What happened? What happened?” He knew he had a growl to his voice but that was more protective than anything because the omega was scared and no matter what he was an alpha who should protect a scared omega.

He heard a small muffled mumble and clicked his tongue because he couldn’t exactly hear it, gently prying his hand under the omegas jaw to lift his face.

He had fresh tears on his face now, and Chanyeol's jaw clenched because the omegas eyes were flickering blue to express his pain. He’d never quite seen an omega have such an emotional reaction this close before, but it hurt.

“What was that, omega?” 

_“F-Found.. date kissing other..”_ The words were muffled, but he seemed to be calming down as he held Chanyeol's leather coat in his hands.

The alpha truthfully couldn’t find words to fathom why someone would do this to _this_ omega because he was _gorgeous_ even stumbling over tears.

“Do you want me to fuck them up?” Was Chanyeol's first reaction, scraping nails over the side of the omegas hair.

The omega stared at him for a moment before shaking his head a bit and chewing his lip, “I did.. hit him..” 

Chanyeol laughed a bit in disbelief because the omega was tiny, but he’d seen Luhan do plenty of aggressive things in his life to be able to picture small omegas beating the shit out of someone. “What’s your name, tiny?” 

“Byun Baekhyun…” 

The name rang a bell, he _swore_ he’d heard it before. Fuck. 

He’d have to ask Sehun about it because the new semester was starting soon and he’d be damned if he let the other alpha find Baekhyun first because he also knew Sehun was more of the _innocent puppy_ look kind of chaser as he was. 

“Okay, Baekhyun. My friends and I are going out to eat? Did you want to go?” 

Baekhyun pressed his tongue against his tooth and wiped his nose with the tiniest nod ever, and his other hand wasn’t letting go of Chanyeol's jacket for a second.

The alpha frowned softly down at him and pet his hair, “Okay, gorgeous. Everything is going to be _fine._ And I’ll still go fuck him up if you want.” 

Baekhyun smiled and if _magic_ was something you could visually see, that was it.

***

It was awkward sitting across a booth with his three friends on one side and him and Baekhyun on another. 

“So, I never saw you walk off and find an omega for the night, nice choice.” Sehun commented, flickering eyes from Chanyeol to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol snickered while Baekhyun looked pointedly at his plate, sticking fries into his mouth as if not paying attention, “We aren’t fucking. He just needs a ride home.” 

_“Right…”_ Sehun drawled sarcastically.

“Ignore him,” Chanyeol ordered, kicking the youngest beneath the table and shrugging his jacket off.

“At least he’s so pretty though!” Luhan chirped as if it was extremely helpful, “Baekhyunnie, you’re very pretty, you know that? You should come to my dorm and let me dress you up.” 

“He’s not a dress up doll,” Yifan sighed and kissed Luhan’s ear.

Baekhyun just smiled and admittedly it was still absolutely magical, “You’re pretty too!”

Luhan beamed and leaned across the table conspiringly, “Let’s be friends and ditch these dumbasses.” 

“Luhan..” Chanyeol warned, placing his coat on the back of the booth behind Baekhyun and the other omega must have noticed it was a possessive intentional sort of mood because he laughed and sat back into Yifan's side. 

“We can.. exchange numbers,” Baekhyun mumbled hopefully, removing his phone from his pocket and giving it over to Luhan.

Luhan sent Chanyeol a shit eating grin and _yes_ the alpha rolled his eyes irritably at the move.

“Okay. If you two are done planning a date,” Yifan mumbled, “Let’s get home. Sehun, just ride with us, who knows what the hell those two are planning on doing.”

Chanyeol went to repeat that he was _only_ giving Baekhyun a ride home, but the omega beside him giggled so such a thing caught his _interest_ because Baekhyun didn’t look scandalized at the constant sexual comments at all, just amused.

“Only if you two don’t start fucking again.” 

“You don’t have a choice anyway, Sehunnie!” Luhan cried as he slipped from the booth.

“See ya.” 

Chanyeol nodded and laughed at Sehun's dramatic groaning as he followed behind the couple. 

He waited a moment for the three to leave before straightening up his plate, feeling eyes in his profile that led to him acknowledging the sheepish looking omega, looking at Baekhyun’s fingers still fiddling with a fry on his plate, “You want me to get you a box?” 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly, pushing his plate back and popping his lips, “You’re different than I thought.” 

“What’d you think?” Chanyeol snickered, “What? That I would yell at you for grabbing me? I may be the _scary_ alpha on campus but I’m not a dick, especially when an omega is having a panic attack.” 

“I.. I had a class with you last year.. you got kicked out for starting a fight with Lee Sunki the first week.” 

“He tried to grab Luhan’s ass and Yifan wasn’t there to take care of it - that shit doesn’t sit well with me.” 

Baekhyun didn’t look shocked or surprised at all, he just giggled and looked at his hands through his hair, “I just knew.. you.. you’re a fighter, and I hit an alpha so I didn’t know if he was going to come after me. I’m sorry for bringing you into it.” 

Chanyeol frowned and shook his head, resting his cheek on his palm, “Fighting is no big deal, if an alpha hits you it would put you in the hospital, Baekhyun. I don’t care who it is, if an omega has a good reason I’ll fight for them.” 

“I.. it was with my roommate..” The omega whispered, twiddling his fingers, “We went all together and I looked over and they had kissed and tried to deny it - I _saw it._ I mean.. we weren’t _dating,_ but we were on a date and that’s… so.. so..” 

“It’s fucked up, don’t give that fucker another moment of your time,” The alpha cooed, resting his palm on the booth beside Baekhyun’s head on his coat, “Seriously, you’re too pretty to put up with that fuckery. If Luhan were here I’m sure he’d say the same.” 

It made Baekhyun burst with laughter, his black painted nails resting on his lips and shoulders shaking a bit. 

Chanyeol flirted with _plenty_ of people, plenty of omegas, and he had to bet that not one laughed quite as infectiously as Baekhyun did.

Perhaps he was high from the scent of dew all over his shirt.

“I’m sorry… about..” Baekhyun pointed at his top and Chanyeol brushed it off instantly, “Don’t worry about it, you smell good, I’m sure any alpha wouldn’t care to carry your scent.” 

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a light pink with his smile widening, “Your scent.. was calming so I just.. guess I was overwhelmed.”

If Chanyeol didn’t know any better he would assume Baekhyun was flirting with him, the cute way his fingers rested near his lips and forced the alpha to look there.

“What are you going to do now?” He asked softly, his thumb brushing against Baekhyun’s back when he shuffled his grip on the booth around. 

The omega leaned back fully against the booth so Chanyeol's knuckles were at his back, touching him in the most miniscule way, “I think it will be okay.. I mean, we get new dorm arrangements soon and I never requested for us to be permanent roommates. Just pissed off my roommate turned out to be a _whore_ when she set us up.. I barely knew the alpha.” 

Chanyeol had to chuckle in shock at the omegas language, something about it didn’t quite feel right coming from his faded red lips, as if he wasn’t used to saying such things. 

He laughed and it made Baekhyun bubble with a shy laugh, eyelashes fluttering slowly in a tired manner. 

“Okay, you and your dirty mouth need to go to sleep, let’s go,” Chanyeol teased, “You let me know if you need any help dealing with all that shit, baby.” 

“I will, Chanyeol.”

***

Chanyeol fucking forgot to get the omegas number.

To say he was pissed was an understatement.

And Luhan, being the fucking brat he was, refused to just hand it over to him, claiming _you have to man up and go find him yourself! My poor Baekhyun doesn’t need an alpha that doesn’t look for him!_

There were so many things wrong with that claim namely because Baekhyun was not Luhan’s even if the omega claimed they were _bffs_ and they had _boy talk_ at three in the morning.

(Chanyeol also wanted to know what boys they were talking about because maybe he was a wee bit infatuated with the omega.) 

And secondly, the main thing that irked Chanyeol about that statement was the fact he _had_ been looking.

He’d been looking all the fucking time around campus for the omega, but classes weren’t in session yet, people were still busy switching dorms and Chanyeol had taken a few weeks of his break to make the trip down to the city to stay with his mother for a few days before he needed to move his things into his new dorm.

And even _then_ he’d blow up Luhan for details and told him he was the worst friend on the face of the planet until Yifan texted him to _stop being so dramatic and don’t hurt my omegas feelings._

Fuck them and their _couple shit,_ Chanyeol was out here trying to find himself an omega and Luhan had to be the shittiest friend ever.

He’d only _just_ gotten back from visiting his mom, his whole suitcase of belongings and duffel bag on his shoulder as he tried to find his new dorm number.

As he approached he was surprised to find that the paper that was supposed to have his name and roommates name on the door was missing, suggesting his roommate had already moved in.

Chanyeol just sighed and prayed he didn’t get a clean freak beta as he had last year.

Don’t get him wrong, Minseok was a cool dude, but fuck if Chanyeol wanted to leave his socks on the floor of his _own_ room then he should be allowed to.

The alpha just grumbled at the reminder, pushing the door open. 

The first thing he noticed was the smell of food in the air and it made his stomach growl, and the next he noticed was a full pile of blankets on a bean bag chair in the living room.

It made Chanyeol tilt his head because he _almost_ thought it looked like an omegas nest, like a comforting area for them and he knew they came in many shapes and forms because his older sister used to hiss at him for stealing blankets out of hers when he was little.

His thought was quickly proven to be correct as he set his luggage down, deciding to follow the smell because he wanted to introduce himself and decide whether or not he’d be hiding at Sehun's dorm this semester. 

What greeted him in the doorway of the kitchen was a pair of puppy-like eyes and bouncing brown hair, hands clasped together in a waiting position.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was _gorgeous_ last he'd seen him with makeup and the sexy additions of a silk choker and earrings, but now.

Now.. he was just straight up adorable wearing a long oversized top, blue striped pajama shorts and wearing socks with yellow ducks on them.

“I like your socks, cutie.” The alpha commented with a light laugh, still a bit shocked.

Baekhyun giggled and then laughed and then _launched_ at him for a hug.

If possible, Chanyeol knew they had something more going on because he couldn’t help lifting the omegas toes off the floor and burying his nose into his hair to inhale as much freshness as he could, and it felt like _all_ the tension left his body.

All the days of worrying over his new roommate and the coming semester didn’t mean anything. 

Baekhyun was laughing in his shoulder, his toes wiggling in an attempt to find ground, “I heard you missed me.” 

“You seem like you missed me so much more, omega.” 

The omega didn’t deny it, he just smiled brightly once Chanyeol set him back to his feet, grabbing the alphas hand and yanking him towards the dining room. “I saw your name on the door, and I was so excited! I was so happy! What are the chances? I made us dinner and was waiting forever! Sehun told me you’d be back today!”

“You’ve been speaking with Sehun?”

“Yup, he gave me updates. Said you’d be back soon, but it wasn’t soon at all, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol grumbled an _asshole_ under his breath because the fucker knew he’d been up Luhan’s ass trying to get Baekhyun’s number.

But Baekhyun sounded so overwhelmingly _happy,_ a slight pout in his voice as if whining he hadn’t arrived sooner.

“Aren’t you sweet, I would have come back sooner if I knew you’d be here, tiny.” 

Baekhyun looked absolutely adorable, sitting across from him and pulling his knees up to rest his chin on them with sparkling eyes.

Chanyeol had the urge to draw him like that.

“I’ve been here..,” Baekhyun scrunched his nose in thought, “about a week.” 

Yeah, he _definitely_ would have come back sooner to make sure Baekhyun was okay and to help the omega settle in, because it looked like he’d gotten everything out together on his own. 

“How’d things go when you were leaving, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked softly, grabbing the omegas plate to serve him first and if he noticed Baekhyun squirm and eye the actions with a blush he didn’t say a thing. 

“It’s okay.” 

Chanyeol frowned, laying his plate down in front of him, and Baekhyun didn’t _sound_ like it went okay. “You’re not lying to me, are you?” 

Baekhyun puffed his cheeks out a bit, fingers twiddling with the edge of his shorts before shaking his head silently.

Obviously a lie, but as it was right now Chanyeol didn’t feel like making him share. 

He just forced a smile, “Okay, gorgeous, you want to watch a movie after this?” 

“A comedy, please!”   
  


***

The semester came and began before he knew it, and fortunately his assignments weren’t normally too time consuming because he was an _artist_ and his assignments always were just turning in art, and when he wasn’t busy glaring in irritation at stupid classmates, he was drawing random things.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun was a business major and he had to take math classes and just the most _time_ consuming of classes.

The omega had night classes, and while Chanyeol had begged him to let him walk him home after, Baekhyun was adamant he was fine and that he and Luhan and their new omega friend Yixing would all walk together.

That did make Chanyeol feel better because Luhan had the ferocity of a tiger and could handle his own.

At least he’d seen as much against omegas and betas, but Luhan didn’t talk to many alphas to really start problems, because he was loyal to Yifan in that way and that he quote, “Didn’t find alphas interesting anymore.” 

Which Chanyeol was slightly offended about because he was an alpha and asked Luhan’s opinion all the time, but the omega quickly reassured _not you or Sehun, Chanyeol!_

Who really knew what the truth was with that asshole because Luhan was a little rat.

The best Chanyeol could do now was wait for Baekhyun to get home, make sure he at least got back safely.

And tonight he was doing so on the balcony sketching the campus - or what he could see of the campus in the lampposts. 

He had a cigarette between his fingers, flicking off the ashes when he heard the front door opening.

“Chanyeol?”

“I’m out here, Baekhyun.”

For someone so small, Baekhyun had loud footsteps and Chanyeol was growing fonder of them because he could track what the omega was doing - hearing his dragging feet which were usually covered in some sort of animal socks going to the kitchen in the morning, the sound of loud yawning outside his door and he usually pretended to be asleep when Baekhyun peeked inside to see if he was up.

Then, after a few minutes of pretending to be asleep he’d go out there to start breakfast and Baekhyun _always_ had the cutest look of surprise on his face even though Chanyeol was sure he knew he faked being asleep at this point. 

Baekhyun’s scent carried as he pulled the balcony glass door open, stepping outside to flop down onto the blanket Chanyeol had spread out. “What are you doing?”

“Homework.” 

“I meant with that.” 

Chanyeol shrugged a bit, removing the cigarette from between his lips and using his empty hand to pet Baekhyun’s bangs from his face, “Don’t worry about it, little one.” 

Baekhyun pouted with scolding eyes, leaning onto his crossed legs with a palm on his knee, “It’s not good for you.” 

“It’s only every once in a while,” The alpha argued softly, moving the soft strands from Baekhyun’s face before repeating, “Don't worry.” 

The omega huffed, “That’s what _everyone_ says before they’re addicted to it.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t give a response, just petting down the side of his head and bringing his opposite hand to his mouth but Baekhyun grabbed his wrist, his dainty fingers snatching the stick from his fingers.

The alpha thought he was going to flick it off the balcony and sighed, “What are you doing, sweetheart? I said it’s _fine.”_

Baekhyun didn’t answer and Chanyeol saw him bringing the cigarette towards his own, round and pink lips and hissed, “Hey. No, that’s bad for you.” 

“So you can do it, but I can’t?” The omega argued, a winning look in his eyes, “Everytime I see you smoking I'm going to do it too.” 

“Stop,” Chanyeol tried, “That’s going to hu-“

Baekhyun was already inhaling a bit and barely lasted a second before he was coughing a bunch of smoke and tossing it off the balcony, hands flailing in front of his face like he needed more air.

The alpha normally would have that sort of _told you so_ attitude, but not with Baekhyun, not when the omega was in pain at least.

He instead shook his head in sympathy, tugging Baekhyun to lean over his lap to pat his back, “It’s not good, baby.” 

The omega whined a bit, coughing into Chanyeol's lap and the alpha moved to rub his sides as if he could soothe his angry lungs. 

_“Still gonna do it,”_ Baekhyun mumbled hoarsely, turning to rest his cheek in the middle of Chanyeol's crossed legs, his arm coming to rest under his head and fingertips messing with the edge of Chanyeol's drawing book. 

Chanyeol chuckled although he could tell Baekhyun _really_ meant it.

And he really didn’t want the omega smoking, he didn’t want Baekhyun doing things that had bad effects.

“Every time.. you do it... remember this, and that it _hurts,_ alpha.” 

Baekhyun was mostly guilting him but hell it was fucking working, it was working so well because he didn’t like to see Baekhyun with so much as a frown on his face, much less choking on smoke.

“Okay, puppy. I’ll try to remember, little one.” 

Baekhyun hummed his approval, but didn’t move from his lap at all, only adjusting a bit so Chanyeol could lay his sketchbook on his knee for support. 

“If you’re tired then you should get to bed, pretty.” Chanyeol whispered a few moments later, trying to keep the eraser shavings from getting into Baekhyun’s hair and pushing them off the balcony instead. 

“Mhm, trying to get rid of me?”

“Not at all,” He replied instantly.

The omega giggled a bit, rolling over to rest on his back and this way Chanyeol could see his sparkling eyes looking at the stars, “Then I’ll sleep here.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what was his deal recently, normally he’d be _all_ over an omega for flirting with him so much, he’d have fucked them already or at least had a fucking date.

But he didn’t really want to play with Baekhyun like that, not necessarily.

Maybe it was because of the circumstances Baekhyun had come to him in, or the way the omega was sweeter than anyone he knew.

But inside he knew it was the scent of Baekhyun that was doing _something_ bad to him, yanking him in and the only thing that assured him was the fact the whole reason Baekhyun came to him in the first place was because he found his tree scent comfortable.

(And because he knew Chanyeol was a fighter but that’s besides the point.) 

“You do that, bunny.” He murmured, resting a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek for a moment before he quickly decided now that he needed to restart his assignment.

Because he just found an even prettier sight to draw.

***

Baekhyun didn’t go to classes today, it was the first thing Chanyeol noticed as the omega hadn’t woken up earlier than him and did his routine morning check in.

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure about why he did so, and when he’d mentioned it to his friends Sehun was quick to claim that maybe Baekhyun was making sure he didn’t sneak out and get a hookup or something.

He’d just hit the younger alpha for that, but internally was pretty pissed off about the comment. 

His and Baekhyun’s relationship _really_ was interesting, he’d tried to ask Yifan and Luhan about these _feelings_ he’d get, the anxiety he had when waiting for Baekhyun at night and the relief he had when the omega was in his sight.

Neither of them wanted to tell him shit, but they both seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

It was to the point now that he literally was debating on visiting the campus nursing department because maybe he just had bad anxiety or something digging at him.

“Baekhyun, I brought you lunch!” Chanyeol called into the living room, juggling the bag in his grip and the keys to set in the bookshelf to his left.

He heard no verbal response, but a quiet shuffling gained his attention and he felt instant concern at Baekhyun snuggled deep into his nest with only cat printed socks sticking out and his eyes.

“Hi, baby. Are you sick?” 

It was the only reasoning he could think to formulate why Baekhyun hadn’t gone to class and was cuddled so tightly.

Baekhyun shook his head no, tugging himself out of the big mess of blankets, but just laying curled up in the bean bag, “No, alpha.” 

Chanyeol tried to keep himself calm because he knew if he started getting worked up, then Baekhyun would be getting worked up but he just felt like the omega was hiding something.

He was entitled to all the secrets he wanted, but not when it stressed the omega out enough to want to nest all day.

 _“Pretty boy,”_ He cooed just to cheer him up, grabbing the bag of food to deliver to Baekhyun’s lap before kneeling down in front of him, elbows resting on his knees, “Who does alpha need to fight, gorgeous?” 

Chanyeol had been teasing, his finger tapping Baekhyun’s nose quickly, but within the short period after he’d said the words and before he tweaked his nose he saw that the omega avoided his eyes.

Secrets that got someone hurt weren’t to be held, but until Chanyeol could figure out _what_ was going on between them he couldn’t reason his need to know so badly.

They weren’t truly dating, although they did go out and they shared a house so domestically that Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to do his laundry with his, they had a routine that worked and gave attention to either of them whenever they wanted and also ensured care at all times.

So, maybe they were dating, but Chanyeol wasn’t _sure_ and that was the problem.

“You got me.. chips too?” 

And it was obvious Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering him.

“Of course, puppy. I figured you hadn’t eaten lunch yet,” Chanyeol murmured, sitting down on his knees on Baekhyun’s blankets carefully in case the omega didn’t want his scent on them, but if _that_ were the case the omega wouldn’t have put his nest in the living area.

And to tell an omega he couldn’t choose where it went was a huge insult - plus Chanyeol _definitely_ didn’t mind looking over from the couch and seeing his cute furrowed expression when Baekhyun did his homework there sometimes.

Baekhyun set the paper bag to the side before tossing his arms out, “You didn’t give me a hug yet.” 

_Hugs,_ of course, how dare he? 

“Aish, I knew I was forgetting something,” Chanyeol playfully scolded, earning a laugh into his shoulder.

Only it didn’t seem Baekhyun just wanted hugs because he was using all his strength to tug Chanyeol with him so he was partially in the bean bag with him, hugging him whilst laying utop him.

It worried Chanyeol even though hugs and cuddles were normal, fine. It just worried him because they’d never occurred in or near his nest before.

“You sure you’re okay, bunny?”

He whispered, giving Baekhyun an open opportunity to speak up once more.

Baekhyun puffed a breath against his cheek, nuzzling into his skin so much so that Chanyeol could feel the dampness of his lips against his cheek. “I’m okay, Chanyeol.” 

_Lies._

“I’ll tell you what,” Chanyeol smiled and pulled back to hold his face in his palms, “I have to work this weekend, but weekend after that we should go visit that cafe you’ve been wanting to go to again, sound fun?” 

“With the others?”

“No. Just us, gorgeous.” 

Baekhyun’s lips pulled up a teeny bit as he nodded.

Chanyeol grinned and pressed a kiss to his brow before clearing his throat once he’d realized the slip up, awkwardly turning to grab Baekhyun’s lunch once again, “Eat up, I know you haven’t eaten since breakfast.” 

But, the omega had a pretty flush on his cheeks and his pearly teeth on display, so Chanyeol figured he didn’t need to apologize for kissing him after all.   
  


***

“What the _hell_ are you wearing?” 

Chanyeol blinked his eyes rapidly from his spot in the kitchen doorway, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand because perhaps he was just _seeing_ things.

Baekhyun was _not_ walking into their dorm in a neon orange crop top _nor_ was he wearing what had to be the tightest black jeans known to man. And the collar around his neck was _far_ from appropriate along with his overdone makeup that had Luhan written all over it.

“You did _not_ just go out like that!” Chanyeol cried in disbelief.

“I had a date, alpha.” 

The first thing that happened was Chanyeol's jaw dropping to the floor.

Then, he released a growl he never thought was physically possible and started sniffing insistently, and all his heart was saying was _lie lie lie lie._

His nose agreed to that because the only scent of anyone on him was the overwhelming scent of a shithead _golden_ haired omega that liked to dabble in their relationship and a bit of Yifan which was to be expected.

But Chanyeol couldn’t control himself with those words.

“Alpha, you must be very emotional right now, your eyes are red.” 

_Emotional,_ yes. Because he was fucking pissed and knew exactly what Luhan was playing at and it was going to fucking work because he was so overwhelmed right now that he was storming right at Baekhyun.

The omega gasped at the sudden attack, breath fanning Chanyeol's face as the alpha caged him in against the wall between their bedroom doors. “Chanyeol!” He yelped softly when his back hit the wall. 

There was no harm coming to him, Chanyeol palm behind his neck was ensuring as much as his other hand skimmed over the flat of his stomach.

It wasn’t quite toned but also wasn’t chubby either, a mix of just enough muscle.

“Try again.” Chanyeol ordered before hissing and brushing his lips over Baekhyun’s cheek, “Try again before you break my heart.” 

That seemed enough for the omega to whimper, lips parting with an apology but all that came out was another whine, fingers twisting into Chanyeol's skin tight black tee. 

“Are you trying to do that, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun whimpered, pressing his palm to Chanyeol's chest with a rapid shake of his head.

Chanyeol cooed at him, petting down the side of his neck to rest on his exposed collarbones, “I didn’t think so, baby. You just want me to take care of you, huh?” 

How fast Baekhyun was to nod in agreement just made Chanyeol confirm his suspicions and grin, running his lips teasingly over Baekhyun’s cheek and preening when the omega tried to capture them just as he was trying to push his bare stomach against his palm for the warmth. 

He’d had suspicions, he’d been curious.

But this was proof.

“Did you imprint on me? Don’t lie to me, puppy.” 

Baekhyun sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and Chanyeol nearly laughed at the nude lipstick that was sure to be on his teeth.

“Come on, pretty boy, tell me.” He encouraged softly, even though the answer was _clear_ and it was the only explanation, “Alphas been adoring you since that concert, it’s about time you tell me.” 

At the encouragement, Baekhyun grinned bashfully, dipping his head to rest against Chanyeol's collarbone with an embarrassed laugh. 

The omega imprinting on him was the reasoning given to him when he’d seriously begun to worry about what was going on - why he suddenly had no interest in other omegas or betas - why he felt compelled to listen and check up on Baekhyun so much.

And it felt like right after he’d begun to muse that option, he’d started to see stuff about it everywhere - posted essays outside of the hallways of his classes, the prettiest of art pieces depicting such things, even _news_ magazines reporting newly imprinted famous pairs.

It wasn’t really something uncommon, not at all, but it was so common that it completely slipped his mind as an option - and, truthfully, he never believed if an omega imprinted that it would affect the other _this much._

“Said I.. I liked your scent, Chanyeol..” Baekhyun mumbled into his shirt as if an excuse.

Chanyeol snorted and mused replying with _liking my scent and imprinting are so different, baby,_ but instead he was concerned with grasping Baekhyun’s jaw to press a peck to his mouth.

If Baekhyun was surprised he didn’t show it in more than a smile pulling at his lips and pressing another kiss to his mouth, then another, and slowly pressing the happiest of kisses onto his face so loudly Chanyeol was shaking with laughter and knew his face was going to be _covered_ in lipstick.

In fact, the smear of nude lipstick was now down Baekhyun’s cheek when the omega pulled away with a huge smile and a murmured, _“Chanyeol.”_

“You’re so gorgeous,” Chanyeol muttered, resting his thumb to Baekhyun’s cheek, “My pretty omega.” 

Baekhyun giggled and pressed more into his chest, leaving Chanyeol to trail fingers beneath his crop top and feel the goosebumps on his skin.

Of course he hadn’t ignored the scent of arousal from Baekhyun despite how sweet it was to be attacked with kisses to his face.

Now he was taking the opportunity to unclasp the collar from around his neck because this _wasn’t_ Baekhyun.

“How about you clean that makeup off, bunny?” He requested softly.

Baekhyun all out pouted, pressing his hardening length into Chanyeol's hip as if he hadn’t noticed it, “A-Alpha.. but I’m wet.. I want you.” 

Chanyeol had no idea what was going on because Baekhyun liked to have a dirty mouth at the most random of times, and he wanted to learn fast exactly what other _dirty_ words the other liked to say.

“I know, me too, puppy. That’s why I want you to go wipe this makeup off in _my_ bathroom because I want to see that pretty face all clean, and lay on alphas bed, okay? Be there in just a second to take care of you.” 

Baekhyun licked his lips in agreement and brushed against Chanyeol's front as he slipped away leaving the alpha to curse under his breath at the darkened spot seen through Baekhyun’s pants because his omega was _so wet_ for him.

But first, he had to get his phone just to shoot Luhan a _hey, fuck you for not telling me man,_ and then he had a very sexy omega to knot.

***

“Fucking hot.” 

“Damn right.” 

Chanyeol hissed and turned to hit Sehun, nearly making the other drop his bottle of beer.

“Fuck! I meant that beta over there - damn, what the hell.” Sehun cried, elbowing him in the ribs.

Grumbling under his breath, Chanyeol shrugged because he had a one track mind and said track was on a straight path to the omega across the room.

His omega was undoubtedly the hottest thing here, no competition at all for his glittered eyes and stained lips. 

Chanyeol wasn’t one to boss him around and tell him he couldn’t wear what he wanted - why the hell would he do that when he had such a nice view of skin tight ripped jeans and straight down Baekhyun’s chest should his imprint lean over the smallest bit.

A perk of being so tall was that he could clearly peek down his smooth and slightly love marked chest whenever he wanted, Baekhyun certainly had no issues with his sleeziness no matter the time or place. 

_Fuck,_ it really was hard to keep his head on right when his boyfriend was so fine. 

Honestly, he found it impossible to know apparently he’d had Baekhyun in a class before - although for merely a few days before getting tossed out - certainly he’d have tried to hit on him.

But his mind supplied Baekhyun didn’t normally dress like this. Normally he looked like a clueless puppy and wore sweaters and hoodies that drowned him in the sea of other tired college students.

It wasn’t normally the kind of thing Chanyeol had gone for, but there was legitimately no other thought in his head for anyone but Baekhyun. 

“Now that you tasted him you can’t get enough?” He heard Luhan laugh across the couch from them, “Baby Baekhyunnie is _that_ tasty, huh, big bad alpha Yeol?” 

Chanyeol’s nose scrunched up in a need to want to growl at him, but he held it off until it passed because he knew Yifan wouldn’t appreciate it and he _was_ the one that invited them to this party so he sort of owed him for getting to see Baekhyun so dressed up.

Although his omega likely would have worn much _less_ and dressed as pretty as he wanted in bed _too._

 _“Luhan,”_ Yifan scolded, leading the omega to cackle to himself.

“It’s funny!” Luhan yelped, swaying to himself, “Chanyeol was fucking all these slutty-“

“Alpha!” 

Chanyeol straightened up instantly, setting his glass onto the floor in order to catch Baekhyun’s hips with a laugh, completely forgetting _and ignoring_ his friends as Baekhyun beamed flush faced and giggly, a pinkish concoction in his hand. 

“Channie,” The omega purred with a slight slur in his voice, placing himself onto Chanyeol's knee and tilting the alphas head out of his way to scent into his neck.

 _“Channie!”_ Chanyeol heard Sehun mimicking with drunken laughter and quickly punched his arm before going back to coddling Baekhyun in his drunken state.

“I can see you’re having so much fun, baby.” He cooed, placing a kiss below Baekhyun’s ear, “No more after that drink, okay? I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Baekhyun didn’t verbally agree or disagree, he just sat back with a very uncoordinated and drunken bubbly giggle, eyes dewy as he snuggled into his nose. “Not drunk. Can still see you clearly.” 

Chanyeol snorted, “Yeah? Can you walk to the table and get yourself a water, or do I need to get you it, puppy?” 

“Can do it myself!” Baekhyun yipped with a pout, “But it costs!” 

Laughing, Chanyeol grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, lowering his gaze in order to catch his mouth on his and instantly Baekhyun was wrapping an arm around the back of his neck so fast whatever drink he had in his hand dropped a bit into Chanyeol's shoulder.

Hardly mattered when the alpha was busy licking the berry tinged alcohol off Baekhyun’s tongue and ignoring his friends' snickering laughter.

He knew it was _new for_ him to actively have someone and _not_ intentionally messing with them, but this was much more different and they knew it too. 

After all, an imprint wasn’t temporary.

Hell, Chanyeol had pushed people from his lap for hardly any reason before - just not feeling it anymore - and didn't feel a thing.

Baekhyun though, made him feel a lot at once.

“That’s it?” Baekhyun giggled, taking his slick bottom lip between his teeth with a tease in his eye that let Chanyeol know he really wasn’t as drunk as he seemed.

Chanyeol cursed under his breath because such a look should be _illegal._ “You get the rest later. The faster you sober up some, the faster we can get back to the dorm.” 

With a dramatic squeak and wet kiss to his cheek, Baekhyun shuffled off of his lap, knocking over his beer on the way but Chanyeol hadn’t really been drinking it anyway and he had no idea whose party this was and didn’t doubt a spilt beer would be the _least_ of their problems. 

Plus, as far as he was concerned Baekhyun could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

“You two are real serious, huh?” 

He frowned and looked up at Yifan with a sharp headnod, stretching back against the couch, “Yeah, man. Told you, I’m done playing. Baekhyun imprinted, I’m not a complete fucking dick. Liked him even before I knew, of course. Damn, didn’t think you guys thought so lowly of me.” 

“Well, don’t worry bout that, Sehun can be the manwhore now.” Luhan teased.

Sehun merely shrugged and Chanyeol snickered.

“Really though,” The golden haired omega murmured, “Love you, Yeol. But Baekhyun is my friend too and I’m not going to give you a pass if you fuck up.” 

“And you won’t have to,” The alpha argued, although keeping a level tone because he knew Luhan was being serious which was few and far in between. “I’m not going to fuck up, this isn’t a fuck and go, i've already _had_ him. If that’s all it -“

He was cut off by an outraged hand.

The source was none other than his omega although Chanyeol had no idea _about what_ was happening when Baekhyun sneered and shoved him back against the couch.

If he didn’t know any better he’d think he did something, but Baekhyun wasn’t looking at him - no - he was looking directly at a beta girl that was at the refreshment table, a heavy and heated look in his eyes.

She stared right back and Chanyeol jumped when Baekhyun spun around to grab his face. “You fucked her? Was she _good?”_

Chanyeol furrowed his brows because he honestly had zero clue, really no memory of her so she likely wasn’t that good.

“Said she was gonna fuck you _again_ after I was done with you,” Baekhyun scoffed and the alcohol must have made him more angry than normal as he dug nails into Chanyeol's shirt and straddled him, scratching down his chest, “Too bad I’m _not_ done with you. Right, _alpha?”_

 _“Holy fuck,”_ Chanyeol heard Sehun hiss and normally he’d start a scene for _anyone_ even making such a comment about Baekhyun. 

Hell, he’d nearly ripped off a fuckers ear for a sly _nice ass_ comment if his omega hadn’t cooed a _I’m starving, Chan!_ right after as a distraction. 

But this _was_ hot. Baekhyun was a level of hot that took one _look_ for him to want to fuck him on the floor, and if he didn’t have as much love and appreciation for the omega as he _did_ then he would just fuck him right here because god knew it wouldn’t be the first public sex Chanyeol had.

“Dumb _bitch.”_ The omega continued, his hand dragging down his chest and Chanyeol jolted in shock when Baekhyun splayed a palm over his jeans without a second thought, fingers squeezing around his ever growing length, “My fucking alpha.” 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol growled, digging his hand into Baekhyun’s shirt in restraint, “If you don’t _stop_ I’m going to fuck you right here and I don’t want people to see you.” 

_“I_ don’t want people to see _you,”_ Baekhyun argued with a sneer, licking glossy lips only to press a kiss onto his jaw, peppering intently and Chanyeol knew he was staining his skin purposely at this rate, not just cute and unintentional stains on his mouth. 

“Holy fuck, Baekhyun is _hot?”_

Chanyeol could have laughed and said _a lot_ about Baekhyun being hot to Luhan’s confused question, but now he was licking his lips and watching the omega turn to look over his shoulder with smeared lips and a challenging look.

He could have gotten hard just at the _I win_ look on Baekhyun’s face even without his warm hand over his jeans. 

“Tell me you’re mine. This is mine. You’re mine.” 

“Goddamn it,” Chanyeol snarled, shifting Baekhyun off of his lap only to push him into the wall beside the couch and giving absolutely no fucks if people thought they were getting a show right now because they _weren’t._

No. He was letting Baekhyun have his time and then going to stuff him _full_ in the safety of their own dorm where nobody else would think they could join or take advantage of a scented and worn out omega. 

His hands dove down to grab firmly over Baekhyun’s jeans, pressing him into the wall, “Yours. Yours and going to fuck you. Only ever gonna fuck you, baby. Fuck, you can have _whatever_ you fucking want.” 

Baekhyun smirked and Chanyeol could have lost his fucking mind at that. His pink tongue prodded his bottom lip before releasing a purr like noise of approval and grasping his jaw in a dainty hand.

His omega turned his head to the side and Chanyeol's knees nearly gave out and _hell_ he wouldn’t have been ashamed at all to get on his knees for Baekhyun right then and there as his omega trailed a warm tongue showingly from his collarbone all the way to the edge of his jaw. 

“Belong to you, baby. _Fuck_.” 

Baekhyun smiled into his jaw, eyeing people over his shoulder as he hugged his waist whispering into Chanyeol's pulse, “I know.”

***

A few nights a week, Chanyeol worked afternoons until night at a diner down the street from the college, just killing time waiting for Baekhyun to be out of class and getting some extra cash.

He was just preparing to call Baekhyun and ask if he was out of his night class, climbing into his car and hooking his phone up to the Bluetooth when it started ringing.

Only it _wasn’t_ Baekhyun.

“Ah, Lu, I’m getting ready to go get Baek, so the timing isn’t very-“

_“Baekhyun got into a fight.”_

Chanyeol thought he had to be going insane because was he talking about the same Baekhyun that he was thinking of? 

Baekhyun who made him take him to a pet shop and whine about how animals weren’t allowed in their dorms just the day before? 

Certainly _not._

Or at least not for good reason.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 _“He finally fought back,”_ Luhan mumbled, _“Not very well, I mean he uh.. I mean, he did call the girl a whore and the alpha did get-“_

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about?” 

_“You don’t know? That fucking asshole alpha and his bitch have been threatening Baek ever since he hit him, still it’s pathetic, he should have put his bitch up against Baekhyun, but no. This fucker just-“_

Chanyeol _roared,_ hands clenching his steering wheel and a vein on his forehead pulsing in rage, “You text me where the _fuck_ Baekhyun is right now, and he better be willing to tell me who the fuck that is. I swear to fucking god, does it sound like I’m playing around? I’m fucking him up.” 

_“Sehun is already out looking for him, I’ll tell him to text you when he spots the fucker.”_

******

When Chanyeol saw Baekhyun he was _pissed._

Beyond livid and it shone in the red of his eyes and that caused Luhan to back off from where he was curled into the others side on a bench on campus.

“Chan, I-I’m so-“

The alpha growled as he grasped Baekhyun’s chin, glad they were already beside a lamp post so he didn’t have to force the omega to move into light. 

His eye was all bruised already, blackened and Chanyeol was _worried._

But he was also well beyond pissed - at both Baekhyun and everyone else he fucking walked across at the moment.

Because Baekhyun had been hiding this from him for _months,_ he hadn’t said a word about being tormented even though he had _so_ many options to.

Hell, Chanyeol wouldn’t have even been mad if the omega had interrupted him mid sex to tell him and that was saying _a lot_ because they were both sex fiends.

So yes, Baekhyun’s water eyes and shaking hands were needed, he could probably _see_ how mad Chanyeol was with his eyes raging red.

Chanyeol was more mad at the injury though, because an alpha was _stronger_ than an omega, very much so, and he hadn’t been kidding when he’d told Baekhyun months ago that he could be easily sent to the hospital from an alphas hit.

He was lucky a black eye was all he had.

“I-I..” Baekhyun sniffled and grasped onto his wrist beggingly, “They went too far, s-she called you a dirty mutt, I.. you’re my imprint.. I just reacted and pushed her and then he came at me… w-would’ve beat him, I swear. B-But you were right.. one hit and I fell down.. d-don’t be m-mad, alpha..” 

Don’t be mad felt like _way_ too much to ask for at the moment, no matter if this was Baekhyun and Chanyeol gave Baekhyun whatever he wanted. Not this time.

But, he softened up a bit because he hated how Baekhyun’s eyes flashed blue with fear and tinted his tears sitting in his eyes with the color. 

The omega _already_ knew he was angry with him, he didn’t need to say it aloud, so instead Chanyeol leaned down to press a kiss to his parted lips and felt how fast Baekhyun was surging up to grasp his face. 

“Don’t you ever be protective over me like that,” He ordered, pulling back to press a feather-like kiss to Baekhyun’s eye, searching his face, “Understand me? I don’t fucking care what people say about _me,_ a mutt, a whore, a slacker, I don’t _care.”_

He knew it was too much to ask of Baekhyun too, just as the omegas request was a lot also, because if he heard someone call Baekhyun something like that - a _mutt,_ a filthy dog, he’d have lost his goddamn mind too.

And he didn’t doubt Baekhyun could hold his own, he was sure his mate could have fucked that omega girl up, but not against any _alpha._

Baekhyun’s brows pulled together angrily, but his lips pursed together to keep them shut as he nodded, obviously not meaning his agreement, but that was enough for Chanyeol who kissed his hair and pulled away.

His mate really didn’t like that seemingly even more than the request, because Baekhyun leeched onto his shirt, clinging to his waist as he wrapped arms around him, pressing into his chest.

Chanyeol just sighed and cupped his hair to his chest protectively, feeling over his head as if scared perhaps Baekhyun had another injury he wasn’t talking about.

“Yifan said they found him near the bleachers by the athletic department. They’re just eyeballing him and his friends for now, waiting for you. You guys going to jump him? If so, can I fight?” Luhan ranted quickly, fingers typing quickly into his phone.

The alpha snickered and he was _really_ aching for a cigarette right now, but Baekhyun growled angrily against his chest, his nails clawing at the back of Chanyeol's shirt, “If you get to fight then I get to fight.” 

“You’re in no condition,” Luhan shot back rather cockily.

“Okay, okay, you two don’t start,” The alpha requested, “Here the deal, if there’s an omega you can fight, but you don’t do shit unless it’s needed, yeah?” 

Baekhyun grumbled into his chest but nodded anyway while Luhan whined loudly and dramatically.

Chanyeol chose to ignore that and instead grabbed Baekhyun's shoulder to start walking them off, leaving Luhan to whine and run to catch up and grab the alphas other arm.

He and Luhan had been friends for fucking ever, but Chanyeol still thought it was cute his mate hissed at the other and sent a pointed look to which Luhan, ever the shithead, just laid his head on Chanyeol's arm just to see Baekhyun growl at him.

“Chill, baby.” Chanyeol cooed, tugging Baekhyun closer to his side to kiss his temple when the omega growled some more. “Your anger is just going to make me more on edge, and trust me, I’m on edge, gorgeous.” 

Baekhyun frowned apologetically and kissed the hand that was dangling around his collarbones, but such an action only pissed Chanyeol off because of his black eye.

He couldn’t wait to fuck up this goddamn alpha, and he’d be damned telling Baekhyun he couldn’t watch because his omega deserved the satisfaction of seeing him fuck him up. 

And soon, the time came as they met up with Sehun and Yifan sitting across the soccer field and watching _Kim Jaemin_ laughing with a group of friends, a rather unattractive omega in his lap and it only seemed to send anger through Chanyeol’s veins again. 

Baekhyun was _way_ fucking hotter than that bitch first of all, and secondly he _finally_ got to put a name and face to the fucker that made his mate panic all those months before and the feeling he had wasn’t even anger, it was a feeling of utter content knowing he was about to break his knuckles on the others smug face.

“We gonna do this or what?” Yifan hissed out, tapping his cigarette butt anxiously on the side of a bleacher.

Chanyeol could tell just how pissed he and Sehun were because neither of them would ever imagine such a thing and he could only imagine Yifan was picturing this as Luhan - either way, he appreciated them.

“Yeah. Imma go in, see if I can just get the fucker and if the others come just try to leave the mutt to me.” Chanyeol requested, turning around and bending around a bit to Baekhyun’s level to soothe his palms over his face, “You don’t come out unless it’s after the omega.” 

He could see whatever idea Baekhyun had fly out of the window as he visually pouted. 

“Doing this for you, baby,” The alpha chirped softly, gently removing a few strands of the pretty omegas hair in fear it would irritate his bruise, “Alpha is doing this for you and if any professors come you tell them it’s a territorial fight and I’m protecting my mate, okay, beautiful?” 

Baekhyun must have liked what he’d heard because his expression soon shifted into a near playful one, twisting Chanyeol's shirt between his fingers and shuffling closer to rest his forehead on the alphas. 

“My alpha,” He smiled, tongue between his teeth in a coy way, “Protect me, alpha.” He forced a whine, nuzzling so close his lips were pressed directly to Chanyeol's, “Love you, should have had you do this long ago.” 

“I love _you.”_ Chanyeol said easily, cupping his face and pressing a firm kiss to his mouth and a second to his temple before releasing him.

Baekhyun didn’t look all that concerned anymore about him fighting, instead it was more a heated look as Chanyeol started removing his keys to give over, items that could get smashed like his phone. 

It was a sultry sort of look as Baekhyun pressed a wet kiss to his cheek and looked _proud._

“For you, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cried playfully as he started walking off and he heard the delighted giggling from his mate behind him.

Chanyeol had to force himself to ignore his friends and their teasing whistling and even Luhan’s whining of _why is that so romantic?_

He had to force his anger to rise which wasn’t that hard just picturing how much pain Baekhyun was going to be in from the tender bruise on his eye.

Chanyeol just clenched his knuckles and stormed across the field to stand at the bottom of the bleachers with a roaring shout, one that was sure to bring a fucking crowd, “Hey, fucker! You think it’s cool to hit my omega mate, huh? Get down here you ugly mutt! A black eye is going to be the _least_ of your goddamn worries after I’m done with you!”

***

“Happy happy birthday, baby! Happy birthday! Happy birthday!” 

He laughed and had to hold his towel that was around his waist tight from the others grabby hands, “Who are you calling baby, bunny?” 

Baekhyun just squealed and tried to grab his face again, attempting to stop him in his tracks to coddle him.

But it was easy to just snatch up the omega as Baekhyun was still puffy eyed with sleep, only one of Chanyeol's shirts on his body and the alpha figured he must have only just woken up when he was in the shower because the omega had a habit of whimpering like a puppy when asleep - usually right into his ear - and he had been when he left to shower.

“My baby!” Baekhyun yelled and crawled onto the bed when Chanyeol obligingly took a seat on it because the omega was being _so_ forceful today apparently.

He purred and situated over the alphas lap to straddle him, arms wrapping around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair as he whispered an equally delighted, _“My baby,”_ as he nuzzled Chanyeol's nose. 

Chanyeol burst into laughter and already knew today was going to be a good day if Baekhyun was _this_ excited so early. 

Really the only thing he could focus on was his sparkling eyes as he cooed at him as if a few months between them was really _that_ big of a difference.

And, he was just overwhelmingly happy Baekhyun’s bruised eye had cleared up from the incident three weeks prior.

It helped that he’d _fucked that alpha up_ and that the fuckers friends had easily backed off with arms raised anxiously once they realized who Chanyeol was.

The perks of being known as a fighter on campus he supposed, but they also looked put off and had instantly scattered away with a _what the fuck_ when Chanyeol screamed about his omega getting hit by an alpha. 

Of course the mutt’s omega had tried to intervene, more like tried to get in the way and Chanyeol _wasn’t_ going to hit an omega, but he did shove her away and perhaps - definitely did - call her a whore because _whoops_ it slipped.

He was proud Baekhyun was able to hang around patiently long enough for Chanyeol to actually shove her off though, because the omega was _outraged_ she’d laid hands on Chanyeol and that didn’t end up good for her because he was right.

Baekhyun _was_ a fighter under the right circumstances. More like a tiger more than anything as omegas tended to fight more instinctually than even alphas - hissing and clawing - but it was _hot,_ and he made sure his mate knew it.

“Happy birthday, alpha!”

“Thank you, gorgeous,” Chanyeol smiled, accepting the kisses to his face and trailing his hands beneath Baekhyun’s pajama top to cup his naked hips. “What a good morning.” 

“It’s going to get better my baby alpha,” Baekhyun chirped with a giggle and a scrunched nose grin, “Me and you have _places to be!”_

“The only place I want to be is right here,” The alpha laughed, “And stop calling me baby, you’re the baby here.” 

Baekhyun pouted and whined, pushing his upper body down onto the bed and spreading out on his hands and knees above him in a way that made Chanyeol lick his lips and trail hands up the back of his thighs because such positions _always_ got him a pretty view of singing moans. 

“But _alpha,_ you’re my baby! _And!_ I’ve tutored a few people this past month to take you out! Let me take you out! You _always_ take me out!”

“So _that’s_ what you’ve been doing you little sneak!” 

Baekhyun giggled and jolted at the spank to the back of his thigh, moan turning into a quiet whimper as he puckered his lips and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol's jaw, beginning to leave a trail of them, “I have a strict set of plans for today.” 

Chanyeol hummed and sighed pleasantly at his menstrations, licking his lips impatiently but letting his mate have a bit of fun. “Like what?” 

“Today, so many things! We’re going to the beach since you’ve never been and spend a day to ourselves - then we’re going to visit your mom for the next few days, don’t worry, I got it all planned out! I talked to her and she set me up a nest and everything! So nice!” 

Chanyeol’s expression shifted into one of pure adoration at his thoughtfulness. It had been a pure slip of the tongue but a week prior he _had_ admitted he’d never seen a beach before.

Not to mention the fact the omega probably stole his mom's number for his own sweet reasons and had been speaking to his mom which was a whole _nother_ jolt of affection. 

“Sweet boy, get your sexy ass up here!” Chanyeol growled, yanking Baekhyun under his arms from where the omega was kissing his collarbones and attacking his lips.

The smaller laughed loudly against his mouth and it was mostly him kissing the side of his lips more than anything but he still liked the purring and happy noises his mate made at the attention.

One must think Baekhyun was attention starved but the truth was they were just so enamored with each other it was hard to not appreciate their mates' affection.

“No! No!” Baekhyun moaned, chest pressing down onto Chanyeol's with a squeal in his voice and toes curling against the alphas thighs as teeth scraped his sensitive neck. “No! I have a strict _schedule!”_ He scolded.

Chanyeol snorted, pecking the spot below Baekhyun’s ear that was a bit red, “You’re bossy for someone who’s birthday it’s _not,_ sexy.” 

Baekhyun laughed in his face, pecking his brow before climbing off of him, “I have plans you’ll like!” 

“And what’s that, baby boy?” Chanyeol mused, sitting up to lean back on his palms.

The omega blushed a bit, sending a mischievous grin before he was fiddling with the alphas towel, unwrapping it and making Chanyeol raise brows at his behavior.

“Why are you being shy?” The alpha laughed softly, finding it adorable when Baekhyun wasn’t being an actual monster during sex because his mate was usually nothing but screaming. 

Baekhyun just giggled and dropped to his knees, “Always shy to ask alpha to fuck my mouth.” 

What a dirty mouth that is.

“ _Fuck._ You’re right, let’s stick to your plans, puppy. You _do_ know me better than I know me.”

***

“Yum! And it was _sooo_ good! Chan, I can’t believe you didn’t want to try any!” 

“Oh, oh - and the birthday cake was so sweet! I know you don’t like those that much, but it was so cute, wasn’t it? Going to get you a big steak for breakfast tomorrow to make up for it! Should have requested it instead!” 

Chanyeol smiled into Baekhyun’s temple, humming to his ranting with an arm looped tightly around his neck, brushing a fleeting kiss to his temple as they continued walking. “Don’t you worry about me, I’m stuffed, bunny. I’m happy seeing you happy.” 

Baekhyun whined and twisted to look up at him with a pout, “But it’s _your_ birthday! You should be the one spoiled!” 

It made him happy just to see Baekhyun excited though.

For someone that had never been to the ocean, Chanyeol wasn’t one for extreme reactions - that was Baekhyun’s job and he never failed at it.

Just like he never failed planning a perfect birthday or choosing the cutest sea themed hotel room for them nor a beach the omega claimed to have gone too many, many times since he was little.

Yeah. It just felt _good_ to see him so happy.

Chanyeol was much more impressed with Baekhyun’s smile even more than the view even if that in itself was amazing.

Truly beautiful really, the sun was setting now and although they’d gone to the beach around noon to collect shells and for Baekhyin to show off, they found themselves back here again no matter how late it was getting.

“I feel spoiled, baby,” Chanyeol soothed honestly, kissing his hair gently and brushing his palm over Baekhyun’s forehead to separate his curls. “So spoiled. I always feel so spoiled when you make plans, Baek.” 

Baekhyun smiled rather goofily as he always did at praise, releasing a happy noise as he stopped walking and separated himself from the alpha.

It lasted just about one second of Chanyeol being confused and continuing through the sand before the omega was giggling and he soon found him hopping onto his back.

It just made him burst with laughter because of course he couldn’t count on Baekhyun to stay away for even a minute, hands grasping beneath his knees and adjusting him onto his back.

Baekhyun weaved arms around his neck, nuzzling in and leaving pecks to his jaw that made Chanyeol feel far more spoiled than he deserved.

“To the sea!” 

Snickering, Chanyeol rolled his eyes fondly, feeling the sand from the bottom of Baekhyun’s bare feet rub off and travel down to the ground as he walked towards the water. “Gonna drop you, baby.” 

“No you wouldn’t! You so wouldn- Chan!” 

The alpha cackled and brushed the sea water off his face from the splash of releasing Baekhyun onto his bottom in the shallow part of the water, walking a bit further out himself. “I wouldn’t, huh?” 

Baekhyun pouted, hair sticking down to his face looking like a wet puppy dog and crossing his arms over his chest with a wet shiver.

Stupid idea to be going swimming in the ocean so close to dark, but it was undeniably gorgeous out here.

Still, Chanyeol had a second thought about leaving his mate so far in the cold water and traveled closer to sit beside him.

Baekhyun pouted up a storm, but was quick to shift and get between his legs anyway, cuddling up into his wet chest for warmth even though they were sitting hip deep in the water. 

Things felt better being so close if ever possible. Chanyeol mused that somehow the view even looked better when Baekhyun was leaning back against his chest and the omegas fingers were playing with the edge of his swim trunks under the water. 

“Good birthday?” Baekhyun asked quietly, moments later as if he didn’t want to ruin Chanyeol looking out at the last line of the sunset as it was nearly entirely gone, voice nervous. 

Chanyeol hummed and rested his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Don't even have to ask, Baekhyun. It’s the best birthday. The most amazing one I’ve had. Swear.” 

He could feel Baekhyun light up, the soft giggle he released before turning to grab his cheek with a cold hand and press a kiss smack onto his mouth, thumb rubbing under his eye with so much fondness Chanyeol still couldn’t believe he’d thought his feelings were one sided at one point.

“Just love you so much. Wanted it to be perfect.” 

“And it _was -_ is.” Chanyeol whispered, delivering a kiss back to his lips with a relatively soft coo at Baekhyun’s dewy eyes, “Besides nearly drowning you of course.” 

Baekhyun squeaked and shoved his chest at the joke, “Way to ruin it. I’m so going to get back at you tomorrow morning.” 

Chanyeol chuckled and didn’t doubt tomorrow he’d face repercussions for dropping his mate in freezing water on his ass, but until then Baekhyun didn’t seem to have any plans of getting revenge at this second. 

“Do love you though,” Chanyeol added with ease, palms laying onto Baekhyun’s spine and feeling the goosebumps on his skin, “Love you… so much. You’re much more than I deserve, Baekhyun. I’m genuinely happy to be around you, with you, just _seeing you.”_

Normally, Baekhyun didn’t blush. He really didn’t get worked up or show it even when things were really intense like now, but he did smile bashfully and sit onto his knees to press their foreheads together with a half lidded and pretty smile.

“They accepted my rooming request. No longer temporary, you’re stuck with me at least the next two years of college. Sorry, _alpha.”_

What a relief, Chanyeol was sure he was the one that looked goofily happy now.

He didn’t know what he’d do if he rejected it. Certainly not deal with getting a different roommate - or Baekhyun getting one.

Fuck, he would have had to scare Baekhyun's roommate just so he knew the other wasn’t planning on doing shit to him.

He just didn’t _trust_ anyone not to, not given how Baekhyun had been treated by his last roommate, and there was no way in hell he’d just let them go without a few words because he was never going to see Baekhyun with a fucking black eye ever again if it could be prevented from the get go.

Baekhyun grinned against the corner of his mouth confirming his suspicions that he looked cheesily happy, releasing a noise of equal happiness to himself. “Gonna have to deal with snuggles _every_ morning. Big bad wolf isn’t scary puffy eyed. My alpha makes very puppy like noise-“

“Yah, that’s _you._ Puppy,” Chanyeol cried, playfully splashing his spine with water and making Baekhyun jolt into his chest at the coldness. “I’m _still_ scary, you know.” 

“No you're not.” 

_Not to you,_ Chanyeol mused but of course let Baekhyun get away with whatever he wanted to think and instead hugged his shoulders to his chest to peck his forehead. “Could still fuck someone up.” 

“I _know._ Don’t doubt you could at all, baby.” 

He heard Baekhyun laugh to himself under his breath and laughed softly too because maybe - just _maybe -_ only a _small_ bit - they both knew Chanyeol was way too much of a softy now than ever before.

He didn’t mind it as much as he previously thought he would. He could still fool people into thinking he was scary and tough - at least when not around Baekhyun.

When around Baekhyun he knew he was a puddle of goo and his boyfriend dragged him around like he was on a leash with just pretty grins and he was _fine_ with that.

“It’s cold,” Chanyeol commented, petting the back of Baekhyun’s head and stealing a quick kiss from lips that were turning blue before tugging him up and to his feet. “Let’s go back and warm up, my little popsicle.” 

“Are you seducing me?” Baekhyun teased, dashing towards their pile of towels on the sand and creating a storm of sand in his steps. 

Chanyeol merely laughed and shook his head, earning a very loud squeal from his mate when he grabbed his waist from behind and lifted him up playfully, “If I was then you would _know by now!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
